Cokaïne
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: L'un se perds dans l'étreinte d'un homme qui ne l'aimera jamais. L'autre le prends et le jette, empêtré dans ses souvenirs et les substances qui le tuent autant qu'elles le préservent.


**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, rien du tout, si ce n'est l'histoire.

**Auteur : **Mary J. Anna.

**Note : **J'ai cet OS qui traîne depuis plusieurs mois sur mon ordinateur, je voulais le fignoler, en faire quelque chose qui est un sens. Je doute d'y être parvenue mais le voilà. J'ai tant changé en si peu de temps, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître alors je n'ai pas osé y retoucher. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cokaïne<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un sourire, un éclat de voix, morceaux de verres brisés. De la poudre sur la table basse, blanche, virginale, immaculée.<p>

Moi, par terre, nu, fragile, un enfant tout juste sorti de l'utérus de sa mère, déjà adulte pourtant.

Lui, penché, courbé en deux au dessus de la poudre qu'il sniffe à l'aide d'une paille improvisé, reniflant bruyamment, avide.

Je me lève. Je vacille, m'écorche les mains et les genoux sur le verre. Ma tête cogne sur le rebord de la table basse.

Indifférent, il continue sa besogne sans même un regard pour ma carcasse sur le sol, comme si je n'existais même pas.

Je m'agrippe à ses cuisses nues et réussis à m'asseoir à ses côtés, d'un geste brusque, impulsif, saccadé, je le pousse.

Il gueule, autant parce que je l'ai sorti de sa transe que pour la poudre qu'il a renversé sur le tapis par ma faute.

Je ne réponds rien et me penche pour sniffer un rail, dédaignant la paille qui en réalité n'est qu'un billet froissé roulé en tube.

Il mord mon cou, violemment. Représailles un peu tardives pour lui avoir volé sa place.

Je ne dis rien, je sniffe, je suis dans ma bulle. Dans un monde lointain et solitaire, mon Eden artificiel.

Je me sens ivre, excité, j'ai envie de courir, de sauter, d'hurler. Loque devenue cheval fougueux.

Je finis la poudre dans un dernier reniflement saccadé. La musique retentit dans l'appart, m'explosant les tympans au passage.

Je me tourne vers lui, il est échoué sur le sol, un sourire béat aux lèvres et une bouteille de cognac dans la main droite.

Je m'avance vers lui à quatre pattes et lui grimpe dessus. Je l'embrasse, nos dents s'entrechoquent.

Ses doigts courent sur ma peau, me la griffent au passage. Ça ne fait pas mal, pas vraiment.

La bouteille roule sur le sol. Mon corps se tends contre le sien, violement, par saccade, au rythme de la musique.

Comme une supplication gestuelle : Baise-moi, baise-moi, baise-moi !

Ses coups de bassin accélèrent. Un souffle rauque, un cri qui monte dans mon oesophage.

Ses dents sur ma langue, son sexe dur contre mon aine, la musique, entêtante, entraînante.

Je glisse lentement, mes yeux se voilent. Perte d'inconsciente, désinhibition de l'âme.

Il renverse les rôles. Mon dos claque sur le tapis. Un nuage de poudre envahit l'air.

On roule, on s'entremêle. Sa langue, ses jambes, ses bras, m'entourent et m'envahissent.

Victime consentante d'un crime qu'elle acclame plutôt qu'elle redoute. Prends ma pureté et écartèle la sur l'autel de la baise universelle.

A mort la morale, j'irais crever en enfer le sourire aux lèvres.

Sa langue sur mon corps vaut toutes les damnations. Qu'il me brûle si c'est pour la jouissance.

Des cris dans la chambre d'à côté, la musique toujours plus forte. Prends moi, encore.

Mes yeux se voilent, se révulsent presque, le temps d'une pénétration.

Une plainte rauque, gutturale. Ses doigts se crispent sur mes hanches.

Je le repousse avec un rire. Je rampe pour attraper la bouteille au sol.

Je bois, j'en renverse sur moi, sur le sol. Ca n'a aucune putain d'importance.

Rien n'existe, ni ce lieu, ni cette nuit et encore moins nous.

Il s'échoue sur moi. La bouteille m'échappe, roule, se renverse.

Il me force à m'allonger, le visage plaqué sur le parquet mouillé.

D'un geste brusque il reprend possession de mon corps. Mes ongles raclent le sol comme pour me retenir.

Mon torse se soulève dans un sursaut incontrôlable. L'odeur du cognac m'enivre à m'en donner la nausée.

Il est dur, violent. Morsure dans ma nuque, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair, jusqu'à mes os, jusqu'à mon âme.

J'halète, je cris mais si je souffre ce n'est que de plaisir. Encore, encore, encore, sans arrêt, toujours, tout le temps. Encore.

Ca monte en moi, par vagues successives. Je suis ailleurs, c'est faux. Tout est faux !

Qu'il me baise, qu'il me prenne comme la pire des chiennes, tout ça n'est qu'un trip de plus.

Demain il ne sera plus là, demain c'est seul que je redescendrais sur terre.

Alors qu'il marque ma peau, qu'il me fasse du mal, juste pour sentir, savoir que tout ceci est réel.

Tant pis si j'en crève, tant qu'il me touche encore.

"BAISE MOI PUTAIN !"

J'en pleure, j'en hurle et il s'en fout. Lui est ailleurs, perdu quelque part où je n'existe pas.

Il me baise comme il baiserait n'importe qui, je suis sa pute, sa chienne docile. Je ne suis personne.

Il est là, empêtré dans ses rêves éveillés, drogué trop fort pour redescendre un jour.

Je n'ai jamais su gérer la descente contrairement à lui. Elle me prends aux tripes et j'en vomis sur le parquet.

Il maintient mon visage contre le parquet, l'odeur est insoutenable, une douleur sourde explose dans mes reins.

C'est un enfer à moins que ce ne soit le paradis, je n'en ai jamais rien su.

Il hurle, il hurle un nom que je hais, un nom qui m'occulte moi et le reste du monde.

Il l'hurle plongé dans ses espérances, il y croit, tellement fort. Mais nul ne ressuscite les morts.

Harry, Harry, toujours Harry. Le grand héros mort au combat, le beau martyr pour qui il se damne chaque nuit.

Le pauvre con qui a donné sa vie aux autres en laissant derrière lui le cadavre de la seule personne qui l'ai jamais aimé.

Lui s'affale sur moi, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant mon dos. Il me serre, m'embrasse, ses yeux plongés dans cet autre.

Alors tant pis si je vais en enfer tant qu'il continue à oublier la réalité, tant pis si j'en crève à petit feu, tant que lui vit.

Je l'aime, malgré la coke, malgré ses délires, ses bad trips, qu'il ne sache même pas mon prénom. Je l'aime à ce point là.

Tant pis s'il me prends pour un autre. Je veux bien être Harry, tant que lui reste Draco.

Qui a dit que l'amour ne transcende pas la mort ?

Qui a dit qu'on cessait de vivre un jour ?

Il vit en lui, quelque part, enfant de la drogue prenant ma place le temps d'une jouissance pour ses beaux yeux.

Il se retire de moi et me laisse là. Il se remet à boire m'ayant déjà oublié.

Alors je me penche pour reprendre un peu de coke éclatée sur le parquet souillé, un peu de cet enfer au paradis, un peu de vie, un peu de mort.

* * *

><p>Un verre, un rail, se défoncer la tête à en oublier son propre nom, chaque jour un peu plus.<p>

Aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. Jusqu'au black out, l'anesthésie de tout son être.

Un verre, un rail, un corps nu sous le mien. Est-ce lui ?

Lui faire l'amour avec cette violence proche du désespoir, encore et encore.

Qui qu'il soit, d'où qu'il vienne. Un verre, un rail et il devient un autre.

Le baiser en réalité, le baiser à s'en arracher le coeur.

Des mouvements brusques, empreint de cette rage qui ne me quitte plus.

Laisse-moi oublier ne serait que le temps d'un orgasme. Encore et encore.

Défier la mort, les autres, la réalité et la douleur. Il est en vit, quelque part entre le premier rail et l'overdose.

Hurler son nom à m'en persuader que c'est lui dont je profane le corps.

Tant pis si j'en crève tant que je peux encore m'illusionner quelque secondes.

On me dit dur, sans coeur, un monstre au regard trompeur. Ils ne savent pas ce que cache le monstre.

Derrière l'horreur se cache un homme amoureux, terriblement amoureux.

Encore un verre, un rail, un corps pour le remplacer.

On me dit fou, drogué au dernier degré, incapable de me tenir.

Mais si je suis fou ce n'est que de son absence, si je me drogue ce n'est que de son souvenir, si je ne me tiens pas c'est parce qu'il ne me retient plus.

On dit que l'amour absout tout les pêchers, je pêche par amour avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

Si j'oublie leur nom ce n'est que parce que je n'en connais qu'un, si je suis horrible c'est juste pour les protéger de moi.

Les faux espoirs font bien plus de mal que la terrible réalité.

Je veux bien être un monstre si on me laisse le choix des armes.

Mes lèvres peuvent être bien plus mortelle qu'un AK47, mourir de plaisir est une réalité entre mes bras.

Ils en crèvent petit à petit, c'est un poison qui érode leur âme avec une langueur presque insoutenable.

Je les prends pour mieux les perdre, je leur apprends le paradis pour les emmener en enfer.

Un sourire, un baiser, un coup de langue, un mouvement de hanche et en avant pour la pire souffrance de toute leur vie.

Qu'ils aient mal, je m'en fiche pas mal, monstre oui mais monstre conscient.

Je veux juste ne pas être seul, ne pas être le seul à qui ça fait si mal.

Ne pas voir de larmes que dans mes propres yeux.

Je veux qu'ils aient mal juste pour me prouver que je ne suis pas le seul à connaître cet enfer là.

Monstre né du désespoir qui se repaît des pleurs des autres, j'erre sur ce monde sans but, ni revendication.

Plus mort que vif, drogué au dernier degré. Un verre, un rail, la terreur qui reflux un instant, un seul.

C'est cette douleur sourde dans ma poitrine qui me traîne et me pèse.

Je me noie dans un verre d'eau, le regard fixé sur le vide de mon existence.

Beau parleur, je séduis et enchaîne les autres à ma douleur. Je les force à ne pas oublier qu'ils ne sont rien.

Il n'y a jamais eu que lui, lui à jamais. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle c'est son nom que je répéterais inlassablement.

Je me perds lentement dans mes rêves éveillés, mes trips de junky alcoolique, dans l'enfer de l'oubli qui part trop vite.

L'enfer de la drogue ou la drogue de l'enfer, telle est la question au final.

_**Fin**_

_Je suis une enfant aux rêves trop intenses pour elle alors je cours après le temps sans jamais oser me retourner._

Mary J Anna.


End file.
